Learning to Share
by RedArsenic
Summary: Tucker has been watching Caboose and Wash for awhile now, and it's disgusting. All they do is kiss and love on each other. Tucker isn't jealous though, not even a little bit. Warnings: Serious Yaoi, Sex, Threesome, Smut, Lemon, Double Penetration, Rimming, Blow-Job/Hand-Job, Love and Fluff. BEWARE!


**I came up with this while talking to my friend Z. We were 'calmly' discussing how Red vs. Blue was coming back in April and to tell the truth we are so excited. Since I am the BIGGEST Caboose/Wash fan ever and I cannot ignore that Tucker and Wash had something going. Since I cannot just ABANDON my favorite pairing for this new one, I decided to write this where everyone is happy.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Sex, Threesome, Smut, Lemon, Double Penetration(if you have no idea what this means you will find out.) Rimming, Blow-Job/Hand-Job, Love and Fluff(cuddling I suppose.)**

**If there is anything on this list that you find unappealing or you don't want to read, turn back now, please do not read this. Do not flame because you decided to read it despite hating it. Don't be stupid.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Tucker could say he was not in the best of moods. Honestly he had never been so…different. He couldn't quite say what specially was wrong with him. All he knew was that we he saw Caboose and Wash, being all lovey-dovey together. He had no idea what had caused him to be like this but it was terrible. Mainly because Caboose and Wash were always acting like that. Everyday it was the same disgusting routine.

Tucker could hear Caboose and Wash in bed, he had no idea what they were doing but didn't care otherwise, he could hear them whisper back and forth to each other. It's always, _'I love you' ,'I love you more', 'I love you most', 'No you don't I love you most'_, all night and early morning. It was all Tucker heard until he finally got out of bed to run away from the noise occurring in the room next to his.

Once they were all up Tucker would watch them cook breakfast together, he saw their not-so-subtle touches while they cooked. Tucker never knew that Caboose was such a pervert either. The teal solider watched as Caboose gripped Wash in the ass a couple of times while they cooked. It was absolutely disgusting too. Who would have thought that Caboose and Wash would be like teenagers when it came to love. Caboose seemed to stupid to be like that and Wash was too much of a tight ass.

After breakfast they would sit outside on the grass and cuddle for hours, all while Wash made him run laps. It wasn't fair that Caboose got to sit around because he was dating Wash. At the end of the day not only was he tired from having to run he was forced to watch Caboose and Wash. This was everyday too. It was horrible and the worst part was that Tucker could not place a name to the feelings he was having.

"Tucker! Hey what are you doing in here?" Wash asked as he walked into the room in which Tucker was in. The teal soldier was hiding out in Caboose's old room. Since the other Blues had begun dating the room had went unoccupied. Tucker would come in here for some alone time to get away from the couple. It was the only way to escape his mixed feelings.

"Cause I want to be. Whatya want?" Tucker asked, he was laying on the ground with his feet against the wall. He wasn't really doing anything, just sitting there, which didn't surprise Wash at all really.

"Rude? It's dinner time. Come eat." Wash told him as he left to eat himself. He didn't care if Tucker followed him anyway. Tucker had been acting strange lately but Wash wasn't concerned. Tucker was always acting weird, it was just the way he was and it couldn't be helped. Caboose had asked him about it but Wash didn't know anything about his strange behavior and could not answer Caboose.

When Wash made it into the eating area Caboose was there waiting for him with all of their plates made. Wash smiled and pulled his chair up next to Caboose. They sat together and ate as Tucker eventually made his way to the table. At the sight of the couple practically feeding each other Tucker scowled. It was sickening, Caboose was hand feeding him the fruit that they could find for dinner.

"What's that face about Tucker?" Caboose asked innocently. It was a nice naïve question but it was enough to set Tucker over the edge. He growled as he set down across from the lovers.

"Face? What face? I ain't making no face? Why would you possibility think that?" Tucker asked angrily as he began to eat his food. Caboose and Wash looked at him with shocked faces but said nothing more. It was nice and quiet after that at the table, not even Caboose and Wash were talking, however they were still close enough to be considered one person.

It pissed Tucker off to no end. He watched as the couple stuck close to each other, it made Tucker sick. He wanted to hold Wash too. He wanted to whisper in his ear until the other fell asleep. He wanted to grab and fondle Wash too. He wanted what Caboose had. Tucker knew what that feeling was. It was jealously. It was the envy of wanting Wash. It was lust or maybe even love. It was something that wrecked Tucker's brain and crushed his heart.

"Tucker is something wrong? You're bending our only silverware…" Wash asked him all while pointing out Tucker's action against the fork he was using to eat. Tucker growled once again and even threw the fork across the room. He stood angrily and slammed his hands down onto the table, both Caboose and Wash jumped up from the table as well. Caboose stood in front of Wash in case Tucker tried something.

"Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! I have been having these confusing thought and feelings for weeks now. All I do is think about you and it drives me crazy. All I see is you and Caboose together and it makes me go insane. What to know why Wash? Do you really? I'll tell you why, because I want you! I want to hold and to love you like Caboose does. But I can't! That is what is wrong." Tucker barked and moved to punch the steel wall. It bent slightly under the pressure but did not burst. The other two Blue soldiers watched in shock.

"I can never be with you Wash. You have Caboose and I'm glad you do. He's a good kid and can protect you but that doesn't make me feel better. I know that Caboose would never want to share or just give you up. So I have nothing, that is what is wrong." Tucker told them. Wash stared off to the side, not saying anything.

"You're wrong Tucker… I wouldn't mind sharing. I mean if Wash doesn't mind." Caboose murmured quietly while looking down to the ground. Both Tucker and Wash looked up in surprise but said nothing. No one talked for a short while until Wash stepped forward and clasped his hand with Caboose's.

"I don't mind. Not really…I mean…" Wash said quietly and trailed off. Tucker watched the couple for a second before approaching them. He stopped a few feet from them, both with their heads cast to the side, not looking at Tucker.

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed or held Wash?" Tucker asked Caboose. The much taller Blue soldier looked up. Tucker knew that the other was thinking about it, Caboose was normally very protective over Wash when it came to something like that.

"I wouldn't. G-g…Go ahead…" Caboose said moving slightly to the side for Tucker to get closer. However he did not release his grip on Wash's hand. Tucker moved forward once again, he could almost feel how nervous Wash was about this, he almost didn't want to kiss him. However he brought his lips against Wash's much softer ones.

Wash gasped at the kiss and at the tightness in his hand. Caboose was gripping his hand with his abnormal strength. Tucker refused to grab hold or even touch Wash. The only thing that connecting them was their lips. Right then Tucker decided as he pulled his lips away from Wash's.

"One night. That's all I want. After that I will leave you alone and never love you again. You too can go back to the lovely couple you are and I will get over you. I promise, all I want is one night." Tucker pleaded to Wash. The ex-Freelancer frowned at the request. He looked over at Caboose who was also frowning. Wash didn't want it to be like a one night stand when that was all it was.

"Okay. Deal, but Caboose has to be there. I don't want it to be like cheating on him." Wash told him before dragging Caboose to their bedroom. Tucker was smart enough to understand that Wash wanted him to follow. He honestly didn't mind having Caboose there. It would be much hotter as a threesome anyway. He followed the couple to their bedroom. Wash was there taking the bed sheets off of the bed. Tucker assumed it was because Wash didn't want to sleep on those sheets every night if he slept with Tucker on them. Fair enough because Tucker would have done the same if he was in this situation.

Caboose was in there already stripping himself of his clothes and Tucker followed his lead. Once they were both naked they sat on the bed to wait for Wash to undress as well. It was cute seeing Wash blush under their eyes as he removed his clothes. Tucker had the idea to wolf whistle at him but knew it was not the best idea with Caboose sitting next to him. Soon Wash joined him.

"So uh… How is this going to work?" Wash asked timidly with a blush marking his face. It was absolutely adorable. Tucker smiled and pushed Wash against the bed but did not cover the ex-Freelancers body with his like he wanted to. Tucker knew he would have to step lightly with Caboose here with him.

"Well first Caboose here is going to prep you, while I pleasure you otherwise. Trust me, you don't need a manual to do what we're doing." Tucker promised as he leaned down to bring his lips over Wash's half-hard on. The ex-Freelancer gasped but the noise was stopped by Caboose bringing his fingers to his lover's lips. Wash took them into his mouth eagerly and sucked on them.

Tucker already tell that this was going to be a great experience by the sounds Wash was letting out. Tucker could assume that Wash was pretty sensitive to this type of stuff so Tucker knew they would have to go slow with this. So that Wash would not be totally worn out. Tucker sucked and licked against the erection in his face. He even brought his hand to join his mouth. Wash was moaning fifthly now on Caboose's fingers.

Finally Caboose brought his hand from Wash's mouth and brought it down to Wash's pucker. His entrance was tight and pink from what Tucker could see and jealously once again raged through him. He watched as Caboose let one of his fingers disappear into Wash's ass. Tucker moaned heavily at the erotic sight, causing vibrations to rattle Wash in the right areas.

"Caboose! Uh Tucker… That feels…" Wash tried to say but his words were lost in the his moans. Caboose pumped one finger in and out of the entrance he was so used to. It was tight against his index finger but that did not discourage him. Caboose then let another squeeze in next to the first one, ignoring the slight stretch he could see from having the two of them in there. Wash was gasping yet again and sweat rolled off of his thin body.

"I'm…I'm gonna…" Wash murmured huskily. Right at the edge of his orgasm Tucker pulled away and motioned for Caboose to stop moving his fingers. Wash gasped at the loss of Tucker's mouth and hand on him. Wash blushed and growled at them for rejecting him of his release. Tucker smiled and brought his dark fingers to Wash's mouth. The ex-Freelancer looked up at him slightly confused but accepted the fingers anyway.

Once Tucker determined his fingers were slick enough, he pulled them from the other's lips and moved back down to his lower regions. Caboose was there pumping three fingers into Wash once again. Tucker slid his fingers closer, looking up to Caboose for permission to help in the preparation. Caboose nodded, his eyes lidded with desire for Wash. Tucker moved his fingers to slide in next to Caboose's.

"What are you… Ohhh!" Wash cried out as a forth finger, Tucker's index, slipped in and stretched him beyond belief. Before he knew it a fifth and six were added. Wash cried and moaned at the over stretching but his cock was harder than before. He wanted to be touched again.

"Caboose…Caboose touch me please…" Wash pleaded cutely to his lover. He knew that Caboose would not be able to ignore his pleads. Sure enough Caboose moved up his body, but left the fingers in Wash's entrance. He brought his free hand to rub the base of Wash's erection but did not touch it. Wash groaned against his arm, which he brought up to cover his mouth to prevent such sounds.

"Don't keep it in Wash…Let it out." Tucker commanded and pulled Wash's arms away from his face. Wash obeyed and kept them down next to his sides. He wished he had something to grab onto but both the guys pleasuring him were out of reach. The fingers still stretched him and Caboose's hand still tickled the base of his cock, but Wash wanted more.

"Please…please give it to me…Please I want it." Wash whispered embarrassingly. His face was red and his nipples were perked up. Sweat covered his body and made it impossible for Tucker or Caboose to grab onto him firmly. Tucker once again nodded to Caboose and pulled his fingers out of the ex-Freelancer to let Caboose take over control. Tucker moved away to give Caboose room to settle in between his lover's legs.

Caboose leaned over the edge of the bed to pull out a shoebox. Tucker assumed it was for their sex toys and such and sure enough Caboose pulled some lube out. He set the box back down on the floor. Caboose then uncapped the lube to spread it scarcely around his own hard on. Tucker then was given a good look at Caboose's erection. Sure he had seen it before, but not like this, not when it was bigger than normal thanks to his desire.

Tucker watched at the silent connection that Wash and Caboose had. All they gave each other was this look and it was like they were talking without words. It was incredible but Tucker knew it was the reason he would have never had a chance with Wash in the first place. He was nothing like Caboose, he wasn't sweet or understanding. All he cared about was the sex. Relationships never worked out for him because of this.

"Please…" Tucker heard Wash mumble once more. Tucker was surprised how submissive Wash truly was. At first look no one would have thought that he could be reduced to…this, a writhing pleading mess, wanting release. Caboose could not deny his lover no longer. He braced himself against Wash's knees and lined himself up. Caboose, holding his breath, pushed in slowly. It was calm right before Caboose finally slipped the tip into Wash's somehow tight entrance.

Caboose watched as Wash's pucker swallowed up his erection. Wash was gasping and mumbling incoherently at them. Tucker could only imagine how tight Wash was around Caboose's dick. It was hot. Wash looked up at him, telling him to join in on the fun. Tucker bent over Wash's body, licking and sucking at his skin around the neck. He was careful not to leave a hickey since this was a one time only thing. Tucker didn't want to stack a claim on something that was not his.

Tucker moved from his neck to Wash's rigid nipples. They were hard and begging for attention. Tucker brought the right one into his lips and sucked hard. Wash was gasping from air, Tucker was thoroughly surprised that Wash was not falling apart. He then moved to the other to take that one in his mouth. Finally he pulled back and got a good look at Wash, he was wrecked.

"Would you like to join me Tucker." Caboose said quietly. Tucker and Wash both looked up at Caboose with wide eyes. Had he just offered what he think he did? Was Caboose truly okay with this? Would Wash be? Tucker had no time to think about it because Caboose was motioning him to join in. Soon enough he was also settled in between Wash's legs.

"Are you sure this a good idea Caboose?" Tucker asked in a hush voice, there was no real reason to whisper. It didn't matter if Wash heard and it wasn't like the Reds could hear them. However they still kept quiet, the only wanted to experience this as it went on, and talking would only ruin it. Caboose nodded. Tucker shrugged in returned and took the time to investigate Wash's entrance. Caboose was large and already stretching the other much further than Tucker thought possible. Surly there was no way he could fit in there as well. However Caboose did look sure that he would…

Tucker decided it wouldn't hurt to at least try. Tucker knew that Wash would need just a little more preparation before Tucker could join in on the fun. So Tucker re-wet his fingers, courtesy of Wash, and brought them to Wash's red entrance. Caboose stopped his slow movements to let Tucker move closer. Tucker slipped his fingers down past Caboose's cock and inserted them into Wash's pucker. The ex-Freelancer was squirming at the feeling but stayed surprisingly quiet.

Tucker moved his fingers in and out slowly, not wanting to hurt Wash in any way. After awhile, Wash was groaning and begging for more, and Tucker knew that Wash was ready for the main event. Tucker moved up closer and spread Wash's legs more. Good thing the ex-Freelancer was flexible because he was just short of doing the splits. He lined himself next to Caboose and probed at Wash's hole. The ex-Freelancer was still and waiting for what was to come. Sure enough when Tucker finally managed to slip in, Wash almost screamed.

"S-stop! W-wait! Please wait!" Wash cried out and braced himself against the mattress. He desperately wished for something to grab onto but had nothing. Both Tucker and Caboose stopped to observe with concern. Wash's legs were spread high up in the air and Tucker felt slightly out of place where he was. He was hovering awkwardly but he was at least enjoying himself. Wash was tightening around him deliciously and Caboose made it all the more tight.

"Just give me a second okay?" Wash rasped out and the two nodded and waited. They sat in the almost silence. The only sound that filled the room was the gasps and moans that Wash was emitting. Finally he gave them the okay to move and they did. One after the other they began to thrust into Wash, Caboose than Tucker. The friction was intense but the pleasure was that much more. Wash pushed through the pain and even enjoyed himself. Soon they were nothing more than a pile of sweaty bodies.

Wash came first, his semen squirting up onto all of the chests. The other two groaned as his pucker squeezed them tightly. Soon Tucker and Caboose followed him and came violently, their cum flooding Wash's entrance. Tucker pulled out and collapsed to the side. Caboose, however stayed in, leant back over Wash to kiss him softly before laying over his lover.

"That was amazing…" Wash panted out. There was chorus of agreement from the other two, who were also about to pass out. Tucker stood on his wobbly legs, and began to dress. Aside from the fun he had, the most he has had in awhile too, he couldn't stay. He told Caboose and Wash he would be gone and that's what he planned to do. If he stayed, he knew it would be harder to leave later. He gave one last glance to the lovers.

Caboose had pulled out and was now kneeling in front of Wash's abused entrance. Semen was leaking out of him and the ex-Freelancer did not seem pleased about it. Tucker watched in silence, leaning against the door, as Caboose moved forward to lick the pucker once and wait for the reaction. Wash moaned lightly, all worn out to give much effort to anything else he did. Caboose than began to kiss and suck at the pucker, licking up the cum. Tucker let his jealously surge through him, he got what he wanted in the end. Wash still wasn't his though and he had no right to eat the other out. That was Caboose's luxury.

Caboose moved his tongue in and out and soon all of the semen was gone. Wash murmured something to him, but Tucker wasn't close enough to hear. He assumed it was in thanks though. Caboose moved up, Wash closing his legs so that he could cuddle with his lover. That was that, Tucker supposed. He spent the time he wanted with Wash. With that, he silently left the room and went back to his room.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I kind of hate myself for this. I feel so awkward for writing it, I have never done anything like this before. It's terrible. However I have no shame so instead of keeping this to myself I posted it. Please tell me what you think, if you liked it, if you didn't. Don't care either way but I still want to here what you have to say.**

**For fans of my Drabbles, I apologize for not updating, I meant to but I was gone much longer and I decided it was not worth it. You see the months December, January, February, and March are not good months for me and I hardly feel like typing. I will try my best to give you all my belated Christmas present.**

**Aside from that, thanks for reading and I wish you all a good day! Review!**


End file.
